1. Field of the Invention
Generally this invention relates to a readily connectible and detachable dolly or hybrid roller skate having wheel or roller means to permit transport of wheelless power driven surface treating trowels, sanders and the like in the provision of an auxiliary wheel or roller arrangement for transport of heavy power machines and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has for many years been concerned with the problems attendant to the efficient and simple requirement to provide the maneuverability of heavy wheelless machines from one work location to another and to provide an auxiliary wheel device to facilitate transport of such machines to desired areas.
For example, prior patents have been issued for wheeled transport devices devised to selectably connect and disconnect from heavy equipment when deemed necessary to provide for transport thereof.
The following are examples of some of such prior patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 518,462, Loomis, Apr. 17, 1894 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 760,708, Sharp, May 24, 1904 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,767 Waterman, May 7, 1912 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,120,938, Hazard, Dec. 15, 1914 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,336, Brown, Aug. 10, 1937 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,581, Robins, Apr. 13, 1948 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,421, Sempe, Aug. 16, 1949 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,375, Schurra, May 26, 1964 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,734, Duggar, Jr., Sept. 29, 1964 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,674, Carter, June 22, 1965
However, the prior art has not provided a transport device of relatively roller skate size convertible into wheeled transport dolly formation when it is attached and adjustably mounted to the base of a relatively heavy wheelless surface treating machine whereby the machine may be manually tilted from contact with such machine supporting surface when tilted by a downward manual push on the machine handle and be manually pushed around by the machine handle in wheeled transport dolly fashion.